Orsinium Conquest
The Orsinium Conquest or Orsinium Conquest of Cyrodiil, also known as Orcish Invasion, King Shamar's Conquest of Cyrodiil or simply as the Conquest of Cyrodiil was a war conflict instigated between Shamar gro-Rogdul and Emperor Titus Septim III from 5E 723 to 5E 725. Background Warlord-then later King Shamar gro-Rogdul's return to politics led that he will becoming Emperor after being crowned King of Orsinium. The relationship between Orsinium and the Cyrodiilic Empire were quickly detrained since Titus's father reign. The plans were reported to Titus that his plans to re-took Cyrodiil by force in the matter of days or weeks, which Titus announced that he will defending Cyrodiil to the death. The plans were revealed to the Elder Council that if or when that King Shamar's took the crown of Ruby Throne, he turned Cyrodiil into an dictatorship or that Shamar's after as Emperor of Cyrodiilic Empire — than he will planning to go to war with Tamriel under the Orcs. History Beginning of the war While Emperor Titus III's sent messages to the allies of Tamriel to sent aid to Cyrodiilic Legion Army, which they agreed and sent to Cyrodiil as well. In 23nd of Sun's Height 5E 723, King Shamar raised an massive Orcish army to invaded Cyrodiil, while Cyrodiilic General sent four legions towards the Cyrodiilic, Hammerfell and High Rock's borders which the orsinium's current was betweem Hammerfell and High Rock. While High Rock, Hammerfell and Skyrim blocked King Shamar and his army to Skyrim after they attempted to go to Cyrodiil, while Titus himself defeated the first Orisish army under Orcish general near Jerall Mountains. After the victory, Titus had encountered with King Shamar's general Chief Kofgash gro-Morgoth, founding Chief of the Clan Morgoth at the near of the small Ayleid ruin of Ninendava, and the Chief were defeated and escaped.Battle of Near Nivendava The following day after the battle, Titus moved his army up north for while but it was short which led Titus to return to Cyrodiil only to King Shamar's Orcish Armies marched into Cyrodiil. Titus's Generals, Cartian Arridicus and Cresian Tiber Wotriosus also defeating both Chiefs Umugnzul Bogarkub in 4th of Sun's Dusk, 5E 723 at near Bruma and Ughautto Urgarg in 5th of Evening Star at the mountains of Colovian Highlands, near Chorrol. During beginning of 724th year of the Fifth Era, the reports of Shamar's entry to Cyrodiil, defeating several Cyrodiilic Legions and it's Legates. The following the battle; Titus were received a death threat from King Shamar that he wants to took the Imperial throne by force. Titus's went on to have an four-months campaign, which at the time King Shamar and massive Orcish armies set camp into the Jerall Mountains — but with the couple months in, Titus' campaign was going to keep up with up, but with turning the events, Titus realized that middle of the 5E 724, that Shamar took cities of Kvatch and Bruma and killing innocents along the way. Turning point Throughout the rest of 5E 724, Titus's Empire turned over the tides with beginning losing to Orcs. The reason of the Empire's begin losing is to that the Orcs were strong enough by defeating the two Legion (at the beginning of the invasion), while King Shamar is in Cyrodiil making attacks caravans from cities like Arvil to Skingrad. Titus's new rising General Lioninus Avento, future Emperor as well of future first monarch of the Avento Dynasty. Titus sent Lioninus to take back cities of Bruma on 23rd of Sun's Dusk and Kvatch on 5th of Morning Star, 5E 725, as which both Lioninus and Emperor successfully took the cities. The Oricismer then suddenly gained the upper hand of the invasion, and that King Shamar is planning to take the Imperial city by force. While both the Cyrodiilic Empire and Orcs had both winning and losing battles left and right. Titus again sent more letter to the other monarchs of the Tamrielic Alliance, which some of them agreed and others didn't. Titus' Last stand and Shamar's Usurped When Titus III heard the news that Shamar was marching to the Imperial city after they passed Skingrad, he immedaliety sent the city into lockdown and to be forced to have the Imperials to leave the city, while the Army were garrisoned. Titus was asked to escaped, which he was reformed to go and will die in the Imperial City; but all of the Imperials was chose to lock their doors. The Elder Council also leave and go to Skyrim where they held servlets to General Lioninus Avanto (future Emperor). When Shamar reached the Imperial city, he beginning sieged the city for four days, which known as the "Four-Day Siege".The Four-Day Siege The Four-Day Siege described when both the armies were heavy armored and skilled, but somehow the Cyrodiilic managed to hold the city with Titus as it's commander. During the siege, Titus did managed to blocked the Sewers below the city, the Orcs did find the sewer only to be blocked and killed by Titus himself. On the fourth day, with King Shamar had enough and stormed the entrance of the city, and where Titus were at the palace on his last breath. Shamar then fight his way to the palace, and both Titus and Shamar begin to duel with Titus was mortally wounded by Shamar. After he suffering from his wounds, Shamar didn't realized that Titus was alive, he did manage to go after Titus's children only to be wounded or killed, some will die form the wounds. Shamar then return and finally killed Titus, and usurped the throne, After reaching the Imperial Palace, Shamar took the throne and declared himself Emperor and start of his four-month reign. According the Shamar the Usurped Emperor, Shamar was send shockwaves after the Orcs took control of Cyrodiil, and Shamar was about in his early sixties and now signs of old. And was gaining more popular back when Orsinium due to his leadership during the invasion. Shamar was also known as to let the Orcish population in the Imperial City to bullied the citizens of the city, making Shamar the only Orcish Emepror to have a servere negativity. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no one even distantly related to both Reman Septim or Marcella Septim available to be crowned, which Titus' children were all killed by King Shamar. Cyrodiilic Dynasty had ended their 854 long-year reign and becoming one of the popular, devoted and longest empire dynasty in Tamriel and Cyrodiil and surpassing the first Septim Dynasty. On the first and second months, Shamar ordered Umugnzul Bogarkub to lay siege the Imperial-controlled Bruma, and Ughautto Urgarg also sieged Imperial-controlled Corrol. On the third month, Shamar made his wife as his advisor and told Orcs that his future plans, which was exposed when the plan was leaked by an Cyrodiilic spy agent, which the spy steal the plans back to General Lioninus Avento in Anvil and Shamar also disbanding the Praetorius Gustos. Final battle and end of the Invasion General Lioninus Avento made his return and assumed the Cyrodiilic Legion to marched to Orcish-controlled Imperial city while his generals Cartian Arridicus and Cresian Tiber Wotriosus, and Admiral Ralon Macrustius defeating Shamar's Warlords both Chiefs Umugnzul Bogarkub in 5E 723 at near Bruma, and then successfully re-took Bruma, and defeating Ughautto Urgarg in at the mountains of Colovian Highlands, near Chorrol, before Generals Arridicus and Wotriosus and Admiral Macrustius managed to re-took Kvatch. Shamar started to assembled his Orcish army from Hammerfell and High Rock, but Lioninus reach the Imperial City and start sieging which known to be as popularized the Second Battle for Ruby Throne. Lioninus Avento then called out Emperor Shamar in battle and challenging him to duel, which Shamar accept. Shamar was an strong warrior and dueled the general, but Shamar was killed in combat by the future Emperor. Shamar was about sixty-one to sixty-three, and thus this marked the end of the short Orcish rule in Cyrodiil. Conclusion Appearances * References Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: Fifth Era Events Category:Wars Category:Orsinium Category:Cyrodiil